


Io, te e il Capitano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pirata sregolato [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, What-If, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Contesto Generale-Vago]. [What if]. [Threesome].Una scenetta divertente nel più insolito dei triangoli.[Doubledrabble].





	Io, te e il Capitano

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Jack, Will  
> Prompt: sai chi mi ricordi? Il mulo della tua bottega!

Io, te e il Capitano  
  


Will appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Jack, coprendosi le nudità con il lenzuolo sporco. Elizabeth giocherellò con i peli del petto di Sparrow sbadigliando, le gambe le bruciavano e pulsavano indolenzite e i capelli le ricadevano arruffati davanti al viso. Jack accarezzò il fondoschiena lisciò della ragazza osservando le gambe di Turner.

“Hai delle gambe orrende. Piene di peli” borbottò. Will arrossì e gli tirò una gomitata, digrignando i denti.

“Ti sei visto Jack?!” gridò.

“Capitano, prego” dissero in coro Elizabeth e Sparrow. Will affondò il capo nel cuscino. La nave ondeggiava, si sentivano le onde sbattere contro la perla.

“In ogni cosa sai chi mi ricordi? Il mulo della tua bottega” spiegò Jack. Si grattò il fianco, mise la mano in tasca tirandone fuori una nocciolina americana coperta di peli e se la mise in bocca masticando.

“Siamo tutti d’accordo”. Aggiunse. Elizabeth inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Tu e? Perché a me non dispiace” ribatté. Si sporse e baciò il collo di Will, facendolo sorridere.

“Io e gli altri me” rispose Sparrow. Guardò un altro se stesso allucinazione passarne a fil di spada un altro. Un altro ancora sfido quest’ultimo mulinando la spada.

“Avete rubato il mio me e sono qui per riprendermelo!” strepitò.

“Giusto, come non immaginarlo” borbottò Elizabeth. Will sospirò e si prese a testate contro il cuscino.


End file.
